


Challenge

by wingedcatninja



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Any fandom - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, D/s dynamic, Drabble, F/M, No actual sexual acts, Nudity, Shibari, Smut-adjacent, appreciation of the male body, choose your own characters, male x female, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: The challenge is simple: if he manages to free himself, he gets the reward.
Kudos: 20





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Many seasons ago, I wrote down a fantasy I had about one of my partners at the time that was similar to this. The original has been lost, but when I wrote this new version I pictured Dean Winchester. Really, it works with any male character you want to imagine.

His every breath is loud in the silence of the room. Kneeling, naked, in the center of the cold concrete floor, he is illuminated by the single lamp directly above him. The play of light and shadow makes each strand of rope stand out against his skin. It highlights his straining muscles, showing each one in stark relief. 

She stands in front of him, directly in his field of vision, watching him, waiting. The challenge had sounded simple: get out of the ropes and he would get to fuck her. Watching him struggle, she wants him to succeed. She is certain he must be able to smell her arousal where he kneels. 

She has bound him into an intricately woven rope harness. It binds his lower legs to his thighs and his wrists to his ankles. Knots placed strategically rub against sensitive areas. The more he struggles, the more he will arouse himself. She has slid a bamboo cane between his elbows and his back, forcing him into an awkwardly straight-backed position.

His eyes are riveted on her pussy, on her fingers languidly playing with it, showing him how wet she is from watching him. His body is covered in sweat, his hair damp from it. Droplets trickle from his hairline and down his body to be soaked up by the ropes. 

"How much do you want this pussy?" She taunts him. "You know what you have to do."

He grunts with the effort, his muscles trembling from exertion. Still, he remains bound. Finally, his head hanging between his shoulders, his chest heaving with labored breaths, he admits defeat.

"I can't." She almost misses his words, breathed as they are in between gasps.

Were it not for the ropes and the bamboo cane, he would have collapsed. Not even her footsteps approaching him can make him lift his head, he is that exhausted. She threads her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back to look into his eyes. Her voice soft, she smirks.

"I win."


End file.
